Soft as thunder
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Sa voix douce comme le tonnerre, cette course à travers Londres sur cette route jaune qui mène jusqu'au dernier rêve.


**But the tigers come at night**

John est médecin. Il sait qu'il souffre de stress post traumatique. Il n'a pas besoin de son psy pour le savoir. Les cauchemars sont un assez bon indicateur.

Il en fait plus rarement depuis qu'il est à Baker Street. Il n'a pas le temps pour les souvenirs, ses journées sont trop remplies, trop mouvementées, quand l'adrénaline quitte son corps il sombre dans un sommeil sans rêves. Il ne boite plus, il dort, il mange et ses mains ne tremblent plus au-dessus des corps de ses patients alors qu'un vent fantôme souffle à ses oreilles.

Ça dure longtemps.

Puis quelque chose déclenche l'avalanche. Ce peut-être n'importe quoi, le cri d'une petite fille dans la rue, un flash sur une vitre alors qu'il lève la tête, un chien qui le frôle et le passé reprend corps et il sait que cette nuit il y sera à nouveau, il sentira le soleil âpre, le sang discordant qui sèche dans ses mains et s'effrite sur le sable.

Il le sait. Et il n'empêche pas les rêves de venir, de le hanter. Parfois même, il les accueille avec soulagement.

Parce qu'alors au moins il ne rêve pas de cette voix douce comme le tonnerre.

**No sung unsung no wine untasted**

La vie avec Sherlock était électrisante.

Ils étaient toujours sur le fil du rasoir, courant d'un bout de Londres à l'autre, l'adrénaline dansant dans ses veines. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtaient enfin c'était pour se regarder complices et éclater d'un rire sonore alors que le visage si étrange et habituellement pâle de Sherlock se couvrait de rouge et s'offrait à la joie comme un fleur de printemps.

Sherlock était un ouragan entré dans sa vie par pur entêtement et qui l'avait emporté bien loin de sa vie. Ils n'étaient plus au Kansas, c'était comme si Sherlock redessinait pour lui un monde nouveau et dont il n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

Lorsqu'il se rappelait de manger c'était avec une férocité et un appétit qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps, préparant son corps à de nouvelles course-poursuite, d'autres aventures. Parfois Sherlock se laissait persuader et prenait la nourriture qu'il lui tendait, comme s'il lui faisait une faveur de le laisser le sustenter.  
>Ils buvaient. Sherlock peu, lui moins, beaucoup moins qu'avant et l'alcool avait en brûlant sa gorge un goût différent, qu'il venait à apprécier et à savourer.<p>

Les enquêtes succédaient aux enquêtes, les jours aux jours en une folle sarabande et il courait après Sherlock, aiguillonné par la chanson de sa voix terriblement grave et haletante qui répétait sans cesse son nom.

**Turn your dreams to shame**

Elle est la femme.

Mystérieuse, impénétrable alors même qu'elle est nue.

Tout avait commencé comme une plaisanterie de gosses, Buckingham, les coups de poing, le faux col. En un instant l'atmosphère devient adulte, irrespirable et Sherlock est fasciné.

Mais elle n'est pas un cadavre. Elle n'a rien à voir avec des doigts dans le beurre, ou les différentes boues de Londres. Elle vit, elle parle, elle enchante de sa voix grave pour une femme qui tombe de ses lèvres rouges avant de venir s'enrouler autour de Sherlock, troubler ses pensées, accrocher son attention pour la ramener à elle.

Elle rend Sherlock muet, paralysé par le mystère d'abord puis il y a ce moment de silence horrible qui s'étend si longtemps quand elle meurt pour la première fois.

Et John a honte. Honte de la joie qui foudroie son cœur, juste un instant quand il apprend que jamais plus elle ne pourra entendre la voix grave, légèrement hésitante de Sherlock, cette voix qu'il s'était cru le seul à connaître. Honte quand ses rêves reviennent le hanter, quand il s'imagine profiter de sa vulnérabilité.

Puis elle reparaît, éternelle, enveloppée dans son voile de mystère, un rêve fait femme. Un cauchemar.

**And still I dream he'll come to me**

Ils étaient confortables l'un avec l'autre.

Confortables. Leur relation était comme une paire de chaussures qui a tellement souvent battu le pavé qu'elle en est devenue souple, ou que nos pieds s'y sont habitués, une paire qu'on aime bien en plus et qu'on met presque sans y penser.

Bien sûr il y avait des frictions, des moments où Sherlock était encore plus insupportable qu'à l'accoutumée, des moments où ses petites amies faisaient des remarques qu'il laissait passer avec un mélange de culpabilité et de rancœur.

Mais lorsqu'il s'installait devant son ordi pour écrire leur dernière affaire, une tasse de thé à portée de main, Sherlock faisant du bruit, remuant, cachant des morceaux de cadavres dans le frigo ou étudiant des échantillons de moisissure cultivés dans la chaleur deleur salon, ou boudant sur le canapé enveloppé dans un drap ou sa robe de chambre, il souriait. Parce qu'il était là où il devait être, à sa place, confortable dans sa vie, sans attentes, sans autre désir que de rester là, à suivre Sherlock, courant à sa poursuite sur cette route jaune.

Si seulement.

Si seulement il pouvait se convaincre de rester là, sagement à sa place, sans aspirer à plus. Mais inlassablement il rêvait. Rêvait de sa voix venant l'enlacer comme le plus doux des serpents, de ses yeux l'hypnotisant et de sa présence dans sa chambre.

Et parfois il se réveillait pour le trouver là, le fixant comme un aigle, la voix rauque d'une nuit de veille et il ne savait plus où finissait la réalité et où commençait le rêve.

Et il se promettait d'arrêter, de renoncer.

Et toujours cette voix infiltrait ses nuits, annonçant sa présence, la blancheur de sa peau, la cruauté de sa beauté, l'impossibilité du songe.

**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed**

Il a toujours voulu entendre sa voix comme ça. A son oreille, ne parlant qu'à lui, s'insinuant dans son corps, se déversant sur sa peau, lourde et puissante comme le sang qui bat.

Il a souvent plaisanté sur le sujet, suggéré que si un jour tous les criminels de l'Angleterre s'avouent vaincu Sherlock pourra se trouver facilement un salaire en faisant du téléphone rose.

Quand Sherlock l'appelle il répond immédiatement. Et pas seulement parce qu'il y va de la vie de quelqu'un. Parce qu'il y a toujours cette anticipation, cette soudaine dague de plaisir qui le traverse lorsque sa voix vibre contre son corps.

Tout fini si simplement, si soudainement.

Il lève les yeux et la voix meure dans le téléphone, éteinte à jamais, prisonnière pour l'éternité dans sa mémoire, répétant son nom sans cesse.

Il lève les yeux et tout s'écroule. L'adrénaline coure une dernière fois dans son sang, il se précipite, il crie mais sa voix est couverte par celle de Sherlock qui résonne encore dans tout son corps. Il coure, il pousse, il trébuche, il se jette sur… sur le pavé.

La route jaune l'a mené jusque là.

Il refuse d'y croire bien sûr. Il s'accroche à l'idée que Sherlock est un magicien, pas un charlatan. Il espère un miracle.

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures s'égrènent dans le silence.

Lentement la vie achève de tuer les derniers rêves.


End file.
